Ilusiones de la Tierra
by Gartabro
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Cornelia Hale.  Colección de drabbles y one-shots .
1. 03, Manos frías

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece

A/N: Colección de one-shots sacados de un desafío (Tabla Ilusoria) de la comunidad de livejournal _30vicios_.

x-x

**03. Manos frías**

A Cornelia no le gusta el invierno. Nunca le había gustado mucho esta época del año, era demasiado fría para su gusto, pero en los últimos años su aversión hacia esta estación había ido en aumento; Cornelia culpaba a sus poderes por ello, su elemento era la Tierra y ahora mismo dicho elemento se estaba tomando una siesta de tres meses, ¿no era maravilloso?

La opción general del clima en esta época era el frío, pero siempre podías acompañarlo con una ración de lluvia o de nieve y, cómo no, condimentado con algo de viento. La verdad, no entendía porque a las demás les gustaba esta época. Sí, vale, había nieve, pero la nieve tiende a derretirse (en especial si eres Taranee) y a dejarte toda la ropa mojada.

Cornelia sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y respiró un poco sobre ellas, intentando hacer que entraran en calor. ¿Ves? Frío. Una no puede salir de casa sin guantes en invierno, pero llegaba tarde a su cita con Peter y no se acordaba de donde había dejado la prenda en cuestión. Hablando de Peter… Más valía que su querido novio llegara pronto o se encontraría con un polo de hielo con forma de Cornelia.

Una mano sobre su hombro le hace mirar por encima de él y encontrarse cara a cara con Peter. En la cara de Cornelia se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa.

– Ya iba siendo hora.

– ¿Llego muy tarde?

– Cinco minutos, casi me encuentras congelada.

Peter puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se acercó para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

– ¿Frío?

– Mucho. Tengo las manos congeladas.

– Lo siento. Tenía que terminar este trabajo para clase y se me pasó la hora. Dame las manos.

Cornelia dejó que el joven le calentara las manos tal y como había hecho ella antes, y esta vez su sonrisa está acompañada de un ligero rubor que hace que no sienta tanto frío en la cara. Tal vez el invierno no es tan malo.


	2. 02, Paso a paso

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece

x-x

**02. Paso a paso**

De entre todas las sorpresas que le podía haber dado la vida, esta es una que jamás se habría esperado: su hermanita pequeña también tenía poderes. Sinceramente, Cornelia no sabía de qué se sorprendía tanto; William, al igual que su hermana mayor, también tenía el don de la magia, y la teoría que habían estado manejando era que el pequeño lo llevaba en la sangre.

Cornelia suponía que, al fin de cuentas, que Lillian pudiera usar la magia no era tan importante. También suponía que se lo tendría que contar a sus padres un día de estos, tanto lo de Lillian como lo suyo, pero de momento se contentaba con enseñar a su hermanita a usar sus nuevos poderes.

Todo era diferente desde entonces. Toda su vida se la habían pasado peleando la una con la otra, pero era como si este nuevo secreto que compartían las hubiera unido más que nunca. A Lillian le encantaba, saber hacer algo que el resto de sus amigas no podrían hacer ni aunque quisieran aprender.

– ¿Seguro que no se lo puedo contar a nadie?– le dijo Lillian, como siempre.

– Ya te he dicho que no, es peligroso.

– ¿Ni siquiera a Sharon?

– Ni siquiera a ella. Y además, ¿para qué quieres contárselo a nadie, enana? Algunos de los niños en la escuela que tienen tu edad.

– No es lo mismo – murmuró Lillian. – Sharon es mi mejor amiga, no ellos.

Cornelia soltó un suspiro y abrazó a su hermana pequeña. No era que no se fiera de Sharon, era una buena chica, pero ella era una hermana mayor y, como toda buena hermana mayor, era bastante protectora con su hermana, sobre todo ahora que compartía un secreto con su hermana que no debe de ser descubierto por la persona equivocada. Verdaderamente, ella había tenido suerte de que sus amigas hubiesen resultado ser también Guardianas o la reina perdida de un mundo mágico.

– Lo sé, enana.


	3. 06, Misterio sin resolver

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece

x-x

**06. Misterio sin resolver**

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que Elyon regresó a su mundo como la reina legítima y Cornelia no pude hacer otra cosa que continuar echándola de menos. Cierto, ella puede cruzar las dimensiones en cualquier momento y darle una visita sorpresa a Elyon, pero hay normas, como siempre, y se supone que no debe ir a otro mundo si no lo requiere una misión, al menos no sin que el Oráculo lo apruebe primero.

Técnicamente, ni ella ni las otras Guardianas deberían estar viviendo en la Tierra. Las Guardianas son parte de Kandrakar y la blanca fortaleza situada en el medio de la Infinidad debería de haberse convertido en su hogar hacía ya años. El mismo tiempo que Elyon llevaba desaparecida para todo el mundo que no supiera lo que había sucedido en realidad, para ser más exactos.

Cinco años atrás, Elyon y sus padres adoptivos habían desparecido de la faz de la Tierra sin dejar rastro. Nadie sabía el porqué; el señor y la señora Brown no habían avisado en sus trabajos, ni se había informado a la escuela de nada. Simplemente, desaparecieron la noche siguiente a la fiesta de Halloween del instituto y no se volvió a saber de ellos.

Por alguna razón que aún no comprende, Cornelia continua visitando la que una vez fue la casa de Elyon, asegurándose de que sigue intacta y de que nadie ha decido entrar dentro en alguna especie de prueba de valor. En parte se dice a sí misma que es porque en el sótano de esa casa había un portal a Meridian, pero también era consciente de que Elyon había sido su mejor amiga en su infancia.

Cornelia reposó su mano sobre la hierba y concentró un poco de su poder, provocando que el campo se llenase de flores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No había mucha gente que pasase por aquí, así que no tenía porque preocuparse de que alguien se diese cuenta de que las flores habían crecido bastante rápido en la parcela de esta casa.

Además, le daba a la casa un ambiente menos lúgubre.


	4. 09, Engaño mutuo

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

x-x

**09. Engaño mutuo**

Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por accidente, cuando entró en la cocina y se fijo en que los platos que su hermana debería de estar lavando… bueno, para ser francos, los platos se estaban lavando, pero generalmente eso implica que alguien esta fregando los platos con un estropajo y llenándose las manos (y a veces el pelo y la ropa) con la espuma del jabón.

Sin embargo, este día no era el caso y Cornelia entró en la cocina para encontrarse con unos platos y un estropajo que goteaba suspendidos en el aire. En la mesa de la cocina estaba su hermana pequeña, recién entrada en la pubertad y leyendo su revista favorita.

– ¡Cornelia! Pensé que estabas estudiando en tu cuarto – Lillian miró a los platos flotantes y el color se le fue de la cara.

La joven adolescente perdió la concentración y los platos comenzaron a caer al suelo. Con un simple pensamiento, Cornelia paró la caída de los objetos y los levitó hasta la encimera de la cocina. Si hubiera sido un dibujo animado, Cornelia estaba segura de que los ojos de su hermana ya habrían salido de sus órbitas y aumentado su tamaño varias veces.

– Tienes suerte de que papá y mamá no estén hoy en casa.

– ¿Cómo…?

– Magia, ¿qué creías que estabas haciendo antes?

– No, quiero decir, tú también… ¿desde cuándo tienes tú poderes?

– Más o menos desde que tenía tu edad – Cornelia se sentó enfrente de Lillian y le quitó la revista –. Y creo que tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que puedes hacer y de lo que no puedes hacer con la magia. Primera norma: no la uses para las tareas de casa.

– ¿Ni siquiera para ordenar mi habitación? Porque son bastante útiles para eso.

– Con la puerta cerrada y las cortinas cerradas – dijo Cornelia con una sonrisa traviesa. Lillian la miró fijamente antes de que otra sonrisa también apareciera en su cara.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había una razón por la que siempre ordenas ese cuarto tan rápido!

– Ya ves. Y ahora… – movió su mano y los platos se levantaron ligeramente de la encimera –. Creo que tienes que terminar de fregar.

– ¿Puedo…?

– No. Práctica a fregar sin magia para cuando nuestros padres estén en casa.

– Sigues siendo tan malvada como siempre.

La Guardiana de la Tierra se rió de la afirmación de su hermana y comenzó a levantarse de la mesa.

– Sigo siendo la hermana mayor, enana – Cornelia cogió la revista y se la enseñó a Lillian –. Te la devuelvo cuando acabes.


	5. 26, Castillo de arena

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

x-x

**26.** **Castillo de arena**

Es verano, así que deciden que es el momento perfecto para llevar a los estudiantes de su escuela a la playa. Eso sí, no los llevan a la playa a la que irían con sus padres, si no que convencen a Kandor de que mueva el autobús a la isla que hay en la bahía de Heatherfield y le ayudan a esconderlo todo con su magia. Un hechizo para esconder el autobús y otro para esconderlos a ellos en la playa.

A los críos les encanta, aunque la alegría del grupo de niños desaparece un poco cuando deciden que es hora de comenzar con la lección del día. Las protestas de que es verano y que no deberían de estar estudiando se repiten por toda la playa.

– Vamos, os prometo que esta lección os encantará – le dice Cornelia a su grupo.

Acto seguido, mueve una mano sobre la arena y comienza a mover los finos granos con su poder. Poco a poco, un castillo de arena comienza a alzarse de la arena y ahora lo que llena la playa son sus gritos de sorpresa y las risas.

– Es un juego – les explica la Guardiana de la Tierra –. Pero no tengáis prisa por terminar los primeros, no vaya a ser que vuestros castillos se derrumben.

Todos comienzan a trabajar es sus construcciones de arena; la mayor parte trabaja en grupo, pero un par de ellos deciden que quieren hacerlo solos. ¿Y ella? Cornelia simplemente sonríe, extiende su toalla y se tumba tranquilamente a tomar el sol. Después de todo, no es cuestión de desaprovechar un buen día, ¿verdad?


	6. 01, Palabras prestadas

**Disclaimer:** WITCH y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

x-x

**01. Palabras prestadas**

Kandrakar no es, bajo ninguna circunstancia, un sitio entretenido. Es una fortaleza fuera del tiempo y el espacio, desde donde los seres más sabios de los muchos mundos que existen se dedican a vigilar que el Equilibro de la Existencia sea mantenido. La juventud en esta congregación de seres brilla por su ausencia, salvo cuando las Guardianas se encuentran en Kandrakar, claro está.

Las Guardianas habían estado convencidas de que las cosas se iban a animar un poco cuando Yan Lin sustituyó a Himerish como el Oráculo, pero resultó que la vieja Guardiana del Aire tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad cuando se trataba de la protección de la Existencia.

Es por esta razón por lo que Cornelia no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al Oráculo sin pestañear cuando la anciana le informó de su misión, tratando de decidir si Yan Lin estaba de broma o no. Lo extraño de la misión no era que iría sola, eso ya había pasado otras veces, sino que tendría que ser profesora en una escuela mágica.

No tenía problema con enseñar a usar la magia, lo llevaba haciendo durante años, pero era la primera vez que oía sobre la existencia de una escuela de magia en la Tierra. ¿Cómo es que no se había enterado de esto hasta ahora? Se lo preguntó al Oráculo.

– Diferentes tipos de magia. Haberos mandado a cualquiera de vosotras a una de estas escuelas no habría servido para nada.

– ¿Y los estudiantes de nuestra escuela? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – Cornelia quería saber si esos niños a los que había entrenado irían algún día a una de esas otras escuelas. De momento no había ocurrido pero, ¿era posible?

– Puede que algunos vayan, pero eso no se sabe hasta que recibes la carta. En mi opinión, casi ninguno de vuestros estudiantes acudirá a una de estas, lo más probable es que las varitas que usan no canalicen bien su magia.

– ¿Varitas? ¿Usan varitas?

Una ligera sonrisa se insinuó en el rostro arrugado del Oráculo ante la expresión de incredulidad de la Guardiana de la Tierra. Para alguien que nunca había necesitado un objeto para canalizar su magia correctamente, la idea debía de resultar extraña.

– La magia de este grupo, Cornelia, es algo más… ah… bueno, supongo que se podría decir que su magia es más bruta que la tuya. Es pura energía.

– ¿Pura energía? Eso no puede ser correcto, no con esas clases que me has dicho que tienen. Si su poder es como el de Will, no entiendo para que tienen una clase de Herbología, es decir…

Yan Lin levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

– Permíteme terminar – juventud, divino tesoro lleno de impaciencia –. Sí, su magia es similar a la de Will, pero no debes olvidar que la magia de Will es la que une la de todos los elementos y que el mundo esta lleno de magia.

– No lo he olvidado.

– Bien. Verás, el poder de estos magos y brujas se basa en manipular la magia que está presente en el mundo. Con suficiente entrenamiento pueden llegar a prescindir de las varitas, pero rara vez alguien decide tomar ese camino.

– Ya veo. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que pueda llevar a cabo esta misión. Sé que este niño necesita ser vigilado, pero tiene que haber otra forma; no me veo capacitada para dar esta clase.

– Tonterías, Cornelia, ¡claro que estás capacitada! Eres la Guardiana de la Tierra, perfecta para dar una clase de Herbología –insistió la anciana –. Y de todas formas, no será a los cursos superiores, de esos se encargaría la actual profesora.

– Clase de la que no tengo ni la más mínima idea, y estos son bastantes libros para leer en verano – El montón de libros que se encontraba entre ella y el Oráculo no era precisamente pequeño, pero el tiempo que tenía para aprendérselos lo era –. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Pedirle a las plantas que me cuenten su vida? Porque no creo que me de tiempo a leer todos estos libros antes de que empiece el curso.

– Mira, ese es un buen comienzo. Deja que las plantas te digan lo que hay que decir.

– No seré el Oráculo, pero puedo predecir que esto no va a acabar bien.

Adiós, tranquilo verano vacío de preocupaciones. Hola, lectura de libros con plantas que no deberían de estar en un aula bajo ninguna circunstancia.


	7. 24, Resistiendo el impulso

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

N/A: El responsable de este one-shot es un fanart. Creo que esto se clasifica de crack o algo así…

x-x

**24.** **Resistiendo el impulso**

– Te estás pasando de listo otra vez, ¿qué haces aquí Phobos?– La Guardiana de la Tierra lanzó una mirada fulminante contra el príncipe de Meridian.

– Sólo pretendía disfrutar un poco de tu compañía.

¿Por qué tuvo que volver? En su opinión, el maldito podía continuar cayendo en la nada que rodeaba a Kandrakar por toda la eternidad si le apetecía. Sinceramente, aún no comprendía porque el Oráculo había decidido finalmente usar sus poderes para intentar traerlo de vuelta. Sí, había terminado con el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Elyon por su caída, pero a ella le había creado una jaqueca permanente en forma de príncipe alienígena.

– Vaya, mira que soy afortunada. Ahora lárgate de mi piso.

– Creo que no – el hombre simplemente cogió una taza de la alacena y se sirvió algo del café recién hecho –. Si tengo que estar en este mundo, prefiero pasar mi tiempo cerca de alguien… soportable.

– ¿Y esa soy yo?

Esta era no era la primera vez que tenían que hacer de niñeras de un prisionero de Kandrakar. Antes había sido con Cedric, y la cosa no había terminado ni remotamente bien. La serpiente había acabado muerta dentro de aquel libro a causa de Ludmoore; Orube aún no se había recuperado del todo de lo sucedido.

– Eso parece – dijo el príncipe, ocultando una sonrisa burlona detrás de la taza de café –. Por cierto, que tal está tu novio. Era el hermano de la Guardiana del Fuego, ¿no?

Phobos debería de ser un caballero y matarse o algo así. Tenía que haber una manera de librarse de él… ¿Tal vez Orube le prestaría el libro de Ludmoore? Estaba segura de que conseguiría encerrar al pesado principito dentro y que por fin reinaría un poco la tranquilidad..

– Vivo y felizmente lejos de ti. Y sí, es el hermano de Taranee – Cornelia frunció el ceño y le arrebató la taza de entre las manos, provocando que un poco de café manchara la mesa –. Y por última vez, lárgate.

Posiblemente Elyon la tacharía de su lista de bodas, pero su hermano mayor le estaba empezando a poner de los nervios. De todas formas, ¿cómo hacía siempre para conseguir las llaves de su piso?

– Vamos, Guardiana, no soy tan mala compañía.

– Eso te crees tú.

– Por cierto, no puedo usar la magia, pero mis sentidos no están ciegos, ¿vas a seguir durante mucho tiempo con esos hechizos protectores en tu dormitorio?

– Hasta que te mueras o decidas acosar a otra persona. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es no pegarte?

– No puedes hacer eso.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa burlona. No debía pegarle, el Oráculo le había dicho que no podían hacerle daño y Elyon le había pedido que no le hiciese daño a su hermano.

– ¿Alguna vez has sido una rana, Phobos?


	8. 18, Nunca lo olvidaría

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

x-x

**18. Nunca lo olvidaría.**

La situación no era extraña, salvo que se tenga en cuenta que la ceremonia de la boda no era una que ella reconociese; cosa que era de esperar cuando asistes a una boda real en otro mundo. Pero la situación era… incomoda. Era la boda de Elyon y Caleb, y aún después de todos estos años, y teniendo un novio, Cornelia seguía sin saber que opinar acerca de que una de sus mejores amigas se acabase de casar con su ex-novio.

– Elyon – la llamó Cornelia –. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La joven reina dedicó una sonrisa a la pareja con la que estaba hablando y centró su atención en Cornelia. Con un ligero gesto de su cabeza, la Guardiana señaló hacia uno de los balcones. Lo que tenía que decirle a Elyon era algo que no incumbía a los demás, excepto tal vez a Caleb. Elyon la miró con preocupación una vez que estuvieron lejos de la gente.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Cornelia?

– Historias del pasado. Es sobre Caleb.

– Oh – fue la respuesta de su amiga –. Claro, lo entiendo. Es decir, estuvisteis juntos, es normal que aún…

– No es eso, Elyon – le interrumpió ella. Con un gesto de su mano, Cornelia hizo aparecer una extraña flor translúcida.

– ¿Qué es?

– Una flor hecha con mis lágrimas. Caleb me la dio cuando nos conocimos – explicó Cornelia y extendió su mano para que Elyon la cogiera –. Considéralo un regalo de bodas.

Elyon recogió la flor y la observó con mucho cuidado.

– Está muy bien hecha – la reina la miró –. Y es tuya, no mía. Ten.

– Elyon…

– Cornelia, te conozco y se perfectamente porque me quieres dar esto. No necesito que me des una flor para probarme nada – Cornelia comenzó a responderle, pero Elyon la detuvo levantando una mano –. No. Mira, no sé que sientes ahora por Caleb o no, pero se que el nunca te olvidará, y lo he aceptado. Sinceramente, no creo que os olvidéis nunca el uno del otro; el primer amor es para siempre.

Cornelia tomó la flor de las manos de su amiga y se sentó en la balaustrada del balcón. La hizo desaparecer antes de decir nada.

– Gracias.


	9. 27, ¿Bailamos?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

x-x

**27. ¿Bailamos?**

– ¿Me concedes este baile? – le dijo Caleb a Cornelia.

– ¿Y tu mujer? ¿Qué opina ella?

– Por lo que me ha dicho, habéis decidido que el pasado poco importa ya.

El Murmurante extendió una mano hacia ella, preguntándole una vez más si quería acompañarle en ese baile. Cornelia observó insegura la mano que se le era ofrecida.

– No conozco este baile – dijo Cornelia finalmente. Aún no convencida del todo, la Guardiana posó su mano sobre la del nuevo rey de Meridian –. De hecho, creo que no conozco ninguno de estos bailes.

– Yo te guió; no es tan difícil como parece.

Su abuela se había asegurado de que aprendiera algo de baile de salón, para desgracia de la mujer, esas lecciones habían llevado a Cornelia hasta el patinaje sobre hielo. Los bailes de la boda de Elyon y Caleb, sin embargo, le recordaban a Cornelia a esos bailes de hace siglos; nada de mano en la cintura del compañero o juntarse demasiado, lo más que tocabas a tu compañero de baile era sujetando su mano.

La mano de Caleb se cerró sobre la suya y Cornelia sintió la energía del Murmurante recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ahora, años después del fin de su relación, Cornelia se preguntaba si sus sentimientos hacia Caleb no habían sido más que una consequencia de sus poderes y de la naturaleza de Caleb.

Ella era la Guardiana de la Tierra y Caleb era básicamente una flor; Cornelia no podía evitar amar a su elemento, un amor que cada día iba en aumento y que, sinceramente, a veces la asustaba. ¿Se había enamorado de Caleb por quien era o por lo que era?

– ¿Pensando en algo? – Cornelia giró la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los de Caleb.

– Sólo en flores.


	10. 17, Confesiones ajenas

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

x-x

**17. Confesiones ajenas.**

Cornelia fijó su atención en los dedos de sus manos, que no paraba de mover por culpa de los nervios y con los que de vez en cuando marcaba algún ritmo contra la madera de la mesa que pretendía ser despreocupado. Los nervios la estaban comiendo por dentro y no paraba de replantearse el haberle hablado a Peter sobre su condición de Guardiana. ¿Por qué le habría dicho nada?

– Eres una… bruja – dijo Peter, más para el mismo que para nadie más.

– Técnicamente, soy una Guardiana de Kandrakar. Lo de bruja es todo cosa de Hay Lin teniendo demasiado libre.

– Pero haces magia.

– Sí – confirmó Cornelia.

– Y mi hermana también.

– Sí – confirmó una vez más Cornelia, esta vez pensando que tal vez debería haber vuelto a llamar a Taranee, haber insistido en que la Guardiana del Fuego hubiese estado también presente hoy aquí.

Sus poderes no eran sólo su secreto, también eran el secreto de las otras Guardianas y, en este caso, especialmente de Taranee. Debería haber arrastrado a Taranee hasta aquí y haberla atado a la silla con unas cuantas plantas. Posiblemente eso habría sido un incendio en potencia, pero, en fin….

– ¿Desde cuándo?

– ¿Perdona?

– Vuestros poderes. El ser Guardianas. ¿Cuándo empezó? – Cornelia se removió nerviosa en el asiento. Sabía perfectamente que Peter era un hermano sobreprotector, y que eso se extendía a lo de ser novio –. ¿Cornelia?

– Yo desde lo catorce. Tu hermana desde los…

– Trece – mierda, conocía esa mirada –. ¿Te importaría presentarme a ese Oráculo?

– Eso va a ser un poco complicado, cariño.

Que ella supiera, Himerish no le había dicho a nadie a donde iba en su viaje de jubilación. ¿Tal vez Endarno lo sabría? O tal vez Yan Lin…

¿Por qué se habría enamorado del hermano de su amiga?


	11. 29, Promesas

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

x-x

**29. Promesas.**

– Deberías calmarte. Creo que vas a hacer un agujero en el suerlo – le dijo Irma a Cornelia –. Espera, ¿puedes hacer un agujero en este suelo? ¿De que esta hecho?

– No lo sé. Y no, ni pienso calmarme ni puedo hacer un agujero en el suelo de Kandrakar.

No debería haber accedido a que Peter hablara con el Oráculo. Yan Lin era una mujer muy agradable y comprensible, pero también podía resultar aterradora cuando alguien la enfadaba; no en vano había sido una Guardiana en su tiempo.

– Cornelia, en serio, cálmate un poco. No creo que le vaya a pasar nada a mi hermano. En todo caso, le vendrá bien lo que tenga que decirlo el Oráculo – añadió la Guardiana del Fuego –. A veces es demasiado sobreprotector.

– Aunque no sin razón en este caso – añadió Will, mirando a las esferas que representaban sus poderes y que flotaban tranquilamente sobre ellas –. Éramos bastante jóvenes cuando nos convertimos en las Guardianas, fue la razón por la que Luba montó todo aquel jaleo, ¿recordáis?

– ¡Eso fue por culpa de Phobos! – dijo Hay Lin.

– Siempre defiendes a Himerish – Hay Lin se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Irma.

– Simplemente creo que tenía sus razones. Es decir, no llegas a Oráculo sin tener un poquito de cerebro.

– Phobos lo logró.

– Precisamente porque tenía cerebro, Will; aunque lo de saltar al Vacío después fue un poco estúpido… – dijo Cornelia –. Y dejad de distraerme, ¡mi prometido podría acabar convertido en una rata o algo así!

– No creo que mi abuela sea de esas.

– No, ¡definitivamente no lo soy! – dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Yan Lin entró en la sala con ayuda de Peter, quien mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que la anciana mujer terminó de cruzarla. Al verlo, Cornelia corrió hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

– ¡Ouch! ¿A qué viene eso?

– Por preocuparme, idiota.

– Pues no sé porque – dijo Yan Lin –. No es que tenga mucha fama de transformar a persona en animales. Irma sin embaro...

– ¡Ey!

– Bueno, es la verdad – dijo Will entre risas.

– Cierto. Cornelia, creo que Peter te tiene que decir algo.

La vista de Cornelia fue y vino de Peter al Oráculo. ¿A qué se refería?

– ¿Peter?

– Me quedo.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Que me quedo. Kandrakar tiene un ejército, es principalmente para caso de ataque o si las Guardianas están ocupadas en otra misión, pero…

Peter no pudo continuar su explicación porque Cornelia lo hizo callar con un beso. Se quedaba, se quedaba… Iba a lamentarlo en cuanto empezara el entrenamiento con Orube, ¡pero se quedaba!

– ¿Eso significa que ahora también tengo que aguantarlo aquí?

– ¡Tu, a callar! – le gritó Peter a su hermana.


	12. 08, Bienvenida

**Disclaimer:** _WITCH_ y _Harry_ _Potter_ no me pertenecen.

N/A: Resulta que hay sección en castellano para el comic de WITCH, así que este fic se va a mover en breve, :)

x-x

**8. Bienvenida.**

El castillo era increíble, ese fue uno de los primeros pensamientos que recorrió su mente cuando fijo sus ojos en Hogwarts por primera vez. En su opinión, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Kandrakar. Lo más seguro era que este le gustaría mucho más, ya que en lugar de estar poblado de ancianos iba a estar poblado de adolescentes.

Oh, y hormonas, muchas hormonas. Esta misión no iba a ser aburrida, desde luego.

– Así que este es el famoso castillo… – dijo su hermana pequeña. La cría tenía que insistir en venir con ella, ¿verdad?

– No sé ni porque estás aquí. Tu magia es diferente a la de los de este castillo.

No había ninguna razón para que Lilian estuviera aquí, pero su querida hermana pequeña había conseguido convencer al Oráculo para que la dejara acompañar a su hermana en esta misión. Oficialmente, Lilian aprendería sobre otro tipo de magia; extraoficialmente, el Oráculo era básicamente la abuela de todo aquel en Kandrakar por debajo del siglo de edad.

– ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!

– Yo estoy en una misión para Kandrakar.

– Y yo en una misión personal – una de las cejas de Cornelia se alzó a modo de pregunta –. Soy la hermana pequeña, tengo que hacerte sufrir.

– Ah, claro. Se me había olvidado por completo.

– ¿Profesora Hale? – la pregunta venía de una mujer de aspecto severo que las esperaba en las puertas del castillo.

– La profesora McGonagall, si no me equivoco – dijo Cornelia extendiendo su mano y dejando su mochila en el suelo.

– No lo hace – la mujer se apartó de la puerta para permitirles cruzar el umbral –. Bienvenidas a Hogwarts.


	13. 28, Un mal consejo

**Disclaimer:** _WITCH_ no me pertenece.

x-x

**28. Un mal consejo.**

– Otra vez – dijo una voz firme.

– ¿De verdad es necesario, Orube? Creo que ya no puedo ni mover un lápiz.

La cara de la guerrera de Basiliade apareció sobre ella con una expresión seria. A Cornelia le daba igual, prefería quedarse tumbada en el suelo antes que volver al entrenamiento.

– Dijiste que querías aprender a usar una espada.

– Lo sé, pero no dije nada de morir en el intento. Mira como me has dejado con esa espadita de madera – Cornelia levantó sus brazos, mostrándole a Orube los moratones en ellos.

– Sin dolor no hay victoria.

La rubia se levantó y soltó un suspiro. Esto era culpa de Will por proponerle la idea. Era cierto que necesitaban aprender a usar espadas para su próxima misión (su magia en ese mundo llamaría más atención de lo normal), pero la pedirle ayuda a Orube… ¿No podían haber hablado con otra persona? Seguro que Elyon conocía a alguien, y en todo caso Matt sabía defenderse con una espada.

Cornelia se puso en pie.

– Si sobrevivo a esto, Orube, te mato.

La guerrera soltó una carcajada ante la idea.

– ¡Lo mismo le dije yo una vez a Luba!


	14. 07, Estrella fugaz

**Disclaimer:** _WITCH_ no me pertenece.

x-x

**07. Estrella fugaz.**

– ¡Ahí va otra! – exclamó uno de los niños de la escuela de magia.

Era verano, y las Guardianas habían decidido llevar a los niños de excursión para que vieran las Perseidas. Cornelia tenía que admitir que la lluvia de meteoritos era impresionante; habían escogido un lugar lejos de las luces de cualquier población y se veían estupendamente.

– Son preciosas, ¿verdad? – dijo una voz. Cornelia se giró y vio a Margaret. La mujer se sentó a su lado, mirando fijamente las estrellas que cubrían el firmamento –. Me pregunto cuantas no son estrellas fugaces. Cuantas son en realidad…

– Margaret…

– Ah, no te preocupes, aquella chiquilla que renunció a la magia ya no existe. Aún estoy intentando cogerle el truco de nuevo, pero Kandor me está ayudando.

– Oh, estoy segura de que sí – dijo Cornelia, sorrongándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir –. Espera, no quería decir que…

– Tranquilízate, Cornelia, que ambas somos adultas – la tranquilizó la mujer entre risas. Cuando dejo de reír, su voz adquirió un tono más serio –. Aún así… ¿Crees que habrá otros casos como el mío?

– Por las palabras de Kandor, me imagino que sí.

– Una pena. Ahora que la magia vuelve a ser parte de mi vida, lamento haberla apartado todos estos años. En fin, me vuelvo a junto de Kandor – añadió la mujer. Cornelia se despidió de ella con un movimiento de su mano y volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo, buscando otra estrella fugaz.

¿Margaret lamentaba haber abandonado su magia? Y ella, si alguna vez decidía no ser una Guardiana nunca más, ¿lo lamentaría? Su magia no la abandonaría por completo, el ser Guardiana no estaba exento de consecuencias, pero su conexión con la Tierra… Después de tantos años, Cornelia dudaba que supiera vivir sin ella.


	15. 04, En la radio

**Disclaimer:** _WITCH_ no me pertenece.

x-x

**04. En la radio.**

Al principio, cuando recibieron por primera vez sus poderes, habían acordado por unanimidad que tendrían cuidado con sus poderes, que si los usaban sería procurando que nadie se enterara de ello. Por supuesto, la promesa se acabó por romper tarde o temprano; concretamente, Irma tardó un mes exacto en romper el acuerdo.

Cornelia no era inocente en todo esto, porque su solución al intento de su padre de cambiarla de instituto había sido encantar el edificio entero para conseguir que la volvieran a cambiar de instituto. Si alguno de los sabios de Kandrakar le preguntaba al respeto, respondería que fue una locura de juventud; sinceramente, seguía pensando que había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

Así que, sí, hacía bastante tiempo que no se preocupaban mucho sobre usar sus poderes en públicos. No obstante, eso no explicaba la última manera ideada por Will (y, posiblemente, influenciada por Hay Lin) para llamarlas a todas para una reunión.

– Señorita Hale, a la señorita Vandhom le gustaría que acudiera a su casa para una reunión de las Guardianas – dijo la radio en un tono exasperantemente tranquilo.

Claro, por supuesto que era tranquilo, no es como si hubiera nadie en la tienda mirando con curiosidad a la radio que había decidido ponerse a conversar con ella. Sin decir palabra alguna, Cornelia salió de la panadería tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a la casa de Will.

Su querida líder estaba muerta.


	16. 05, Perdón

N/A: No voy a mentir. De todos los drabbles que he escrito hasta la fecha para esta historia, este es mi favorito.

x-x

**05. Perdón**

Cornelia soltó un suspiró de resignación ante el estado del sauce. Estaba hecho un desastre, con ramas partidas por doquier. Intentó no enfadarse, ella también había hecho cosas estúpidas cuando era más joven, pero esto… ¿tan difícil era mandar una lechuza? ¡Si llevaban una en una jaula!

– Pobrecito, siento mucho lo de las ramas. Pero ya sabes cómo son los estudiantes, siempre con prisas.

Las ramas del sauce se mecieron con la brisa y la Guardiana de la Tierra levantó la vista hacia ellas. Con cariño, la mujer dio unas palmaditas al tronco del árbol.

– Aunque, la verdad, aunque esos dos estudiantes te dañaron, deberías replantearte lo de intentar hacer daño a todo el que se te acerca.

Otro movimiento de las ramas.

– ¡No me vengas con esas!

Lejos de Cornelia –bien, bien lejos, porque esa mujer no podía estar bien de la cabeza–, tres estudiantes observaban a la mujer discutir con un árbol. Ron miró a Harry desconcertado.

– Soy yo, o la profesora Hale está discutiendo con el Sauce Boxeador.

– No eres tú, Ron – dijo Hermione –. Me preguntó cómo ha conseguido calmarlo.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? Yo preferiría saber si esa mujer está loca o no. ¡Está hablando con un árbol como si fuera una persona!

– Hace lo mismo en Herbología – comentó Harry.

Sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada y luego se miraron entre ellos. Pues ahora que lo mencionaba…


	17. 11, Doble filo

N/A: Muerte de personaje. O no. La verdad, ni siquiera la autora está segura de como acaba la historia.

x-x

**11. Doble filo**

Cuando Peter decidió unirse a Kandrakar, Cornelia decidió que, aparte de su boda, ese era el día más feliz de su vida. Lo que olvidó en aquel momento fue que Peter iba a tener que luchar tarde o temprano.

Es cierto que Kandrakar tiene una política de no intervención en las dimensiones, que sólo se interviene cuando algo en un mundo amenaza al resto y al frágil equilibrio entre todos los mundos. Es bien sabido que las Guardianas se encargan de ayudar con esta tarea, pero Kandrakar también tiene guerreros que se ocupan de cualquier otro problema que no pueda ser solucionado por las Guardianas en ese momento; ellas no pueden estar en dos sitios a la vez, ya no.

Así que, los días se vuelven semanas, las semanas se vuelven meses y, de repente, ya son años los que ha pasado casada con Peter, años en los que ellos dos y su hija han pasado como una familia algo fuera de lo común (poco común para la Tierra, claro).

Tardó diez años en darse cuenta, pero al final Cornelia comprendió que tener a Peter junto a ella tenía sus riesgos.

– ¿Se recuperará? – le preguntó Cornelia al Oráculo. La anciana la rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarla.

– Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera yo. Sus heridas son muy graves


	18. 12, Espléndidos días

**12. Espléndidos días**

Cornelia se deslizó con tranquilidad por el hielo de la pista, dejando que la música que sonaba por los altavoces la envolviera. Hacía tiempo que no patinaba, iba a serle difícil estar lista para la próxima competición, pero el simple hecho de estar bailando sobre el hielo una vez más era suficiente.

No hay nadie más aquí, el resto de las chicas ya se han ido. Había pedido quedarse un poco más y su entrenadora le había dado permiso (quince minutos, había dicho). Así que, aquí estaba ella, con sólo el sonido de la música y el ruido del hielo desquebrajándose.

Espera, ¡¿qué?!

Cornelia pasó por encima de una grieta y perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose contra el hielo. O al menos debería haberse caído contra el hielo, porque lo que había detenido su caída era básicamente un cojín hecho de agua.

Con una mirada que podría haber pasado por una efectiva arma, la adolescente buscó a Irma entre las gradas. No la encontró.

– Vale muy graciosa – murmuró Cornelia –. ¡Ya puedes ir saliendo o te enteras!


	19. 14, Frente al espejo

**14. Frente al espejo**

Cornelia pasó su mano sobre el espejo empañado del cuarto de baño, revelando su reflejo bajo la condensación que su ducha había causado. Se vio a sí misma; mismos ojos, misma nariz, misma boca… Hubo un tiempo en que existió otra como ella, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Ella había creado a esa persona, se supone que uno no se olvida tan fácilmente de esas cosas.

– ¿Quién es Gwen? – preguntó una voz a su derecha.

Cornelia se giró y vio a Peter reposando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta.

– No te oí entrar, – comentó la Guardiana, ignorando la pregunta de su novio.

– Aún corría el agua cuando llegue. ¿Gwen?

– Soy yo, – respondió Cornelia, escondiendo su cara bajo su larga melena rubia. Peter se acercó y le apartó la melena de la cara.

– Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que tu nombre no es Gwen.

– No, no lo es, – Cornelia sonrió ligeramente al hombre –. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella es yo. Dime, Peter, ¿te ha hablado alguna vez tu hermana acerca de las gotas astrales?


	20. 20, A su lado

**20. A su lado**

Cornelia observó a la mujer en la cama del hospital, oculta de cualquier mirada por un hechizo. Era tan alta como Cornelia, pero hasta ahí llegaban los parecidos. En lugar de ser rubia, sus cabellos eran de un color castaño oscuro, y su cara no era tan alargada como la de la Guardiana. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y Cornelia se preguntó si serían azules como los suyos o si también quiso cambiar ese aspecto.

Había también un extraño tatuaje en su brazo, un tatuaje que había aparecido de pronto sobre la piel de la mujer. Cornelia conocía su significado, era una marca que el anterior Oráculo había dado a las cinco gotas astrales que las Guardianas habían creado; significaba que era hora de que volviera a ella.

– El Oráculo os dio la opción de cambiar vuestros aspectos. Una nueva vida lejos de nosotras, – explicó Cornelia. Se acercó a la mujer que agonizaba en la cama entre cables y tubos; había tenido un accidente de coche, no viviría por mucho más –. Siento que no hayas podido vivir más tiempo, Gwen.

La Guardiana de la Tierra se sentó en el borde de la cama de su gota astral.

– Intentaría curarte con mi poder, me he vuelto bastante buena en eso, pero en cuanto mi magia entre en contacto contigo te comenzará a absorber, – le apartó unos mechones de la cara –. Supongo que es porque naciste de mi magia.

Con cuidado, trazó las líneas del símbolo de su brazo. Cornelia soltó sin ganas una pequeña risa.

– ¿No es divertido? Todo el mundo quiere estar en más de un sitio a la vez en algún momento, y yo lo llevo haciendo desde hace años. ¡Hasta estoy al lado de mi misma en mis últimos momentos!

Cornelia reposó su mano sobre el brazo de la mujer moribunda.

– Si te sirve de algo, no morirás, no mientras yo viva.


	21. 23, En la palma de su mano

**23. En la palma de su mano**

Cornelia observó fijamente la semilla que reposaba sobre el suelo. Con calma, la Guardiana recogió un puñado de tierra, usando sus manos como cuenco para que no cayera. La joven miró a su hermana pequeña y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Lista, Lilian?

Devolviéndole la misma sonrisa, Lilian cogió la semilla y la puso dentro de la tierra. Acto seguido, la niña colocó sus manos sobre las de su hermana mayor; las manos le temblaban ligeramente y Cornelia lo notó.

– ¿Nerviosa?

– No sé si puedo hacerlo, parece difícil.

– Tonterías, enana. Es bastante fácil, sólo concentra tu magia en la semilla.

Liliam cerró sus ojos y buscó la magia en su interior, enviándola a la semilla entre las manos de Cornelia. En su mente, imagino como la nueva planta nacía, elevándose de entre la húmeda tierra, extendiendo sus raíces en ella y floreciendo en con un vivo color azul.

Cornelia contempló como la pequeña planta se alzaba en su fino tallo. Había encontrado la semilla en otro mundo durante una misión y había considerado que, siendo la planta tan pequeña, sería perfecta para enseñarle a su hermana a controlar sus poderes.

La Guardiana de la Tierra movió las manos. Lilian abrió los ojos, dando un grito de alegría al ver el pequeño grupo de flores que ahora descansa en las manos de Cornelia, quien movió las flores a una maceta que tenía al lado de ella.

– ¿Ves? Te dije que lo podías hacer.


	22. 15, Medianoche

N/A: Flores alienígenas. Simplemente, flores alienígenas.

x-x

**15. Medianoche**

Existe una infinidad de mundos, tantos como te puedas imaginar. Algunos están bajo la protección de Kandrakar, mientras que otros están más allá de sus muros y en ellos el caos reina. Cornelia ha estado en muchos de ellos, tanto en los de dentro de los muros de Kandrakar como en los de fuera, y siempre se encontraba con sorpresas en cada uno de ellos.

La sorpresa del último mundo vino en la forma de flores. Eran preciosas. Durante todo el día, las flores permanecían cerradas, pero se iban abriendo poco a poco una vez que el sol desaparecía por el horizonte.

Todo el campo estaba entonces iluminado con miles de luces blancas, y las flores absorbían la luz de las dos lunas hasta que el sol comenzaba a aparecer.

Era una pena que no pudiera plantarlas en un campo de Heatherfield, habría sido precioso.


	23. 25, Cuatro paredes

**25. Cuatro paredes**

Cornelia estaba encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas. No la habían encadenado o dejado inconsciente, un recordatorio más de que estaba más allá de los muros de Kandrakar y que ninguna persona de este lugar sabía demasiado acerca de las Guardianas de Kandrakar, y aún menos sobre sus poderes.

Con calma, la Guardiana de la Tierra reposó su mano contra la fría pared y dejó que su poder fluyera a través de la piedra. Finalmente, encontró lo que había venido a buscar a este castillo. Ya iba siendo hora, llevaba buscando el talismán todo el día.

Cornelia acercó un dedo índice al otro, pero sin llegar a juntarlos del todo. Entre los dedos, un pequeño punto de luz verdosa se formó.

La Guardian desapareció en un haz de luz.


	24. 10, Lazos rotos

**10. Lazos rotos**

La historia de Kandrakar era larga, muy larga, y cada muro de la blanca fortaleza estaba cubierto por relieves y bajorrelieves que contaban los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el pasado. Había un lugar en Kandrakar donde uno no era capaz de ver donde comenzaban o terminaban las paredes, y si te asomabas a la interminable habitación (aunque Cornelia prefería referirse a ella como el Pozo) podías ver las caras de todas las Guardianas hasta la fechas.

Había habido muchas Guardianas antes de ellas, cada una con sus historias y aventuras, pero a las que mejor recordaba era a la generación de Guardianas que había precedido a la suya, donde una Guardiana había matado a otra por envidia, donde la Tierra y el Fuego renegaron de Kandrakar y sólo Yan Lin se había mantenido fiel.

¿Sería ella Guardiana si nada de eso hubiese sucedido? ¿Si Nerissa no hubiese matado a Cassidy? Nadie lo sabe, excepto, tal vez, el Oráculo.

Yan Lin era ahora la Oráculo, y la única vieja Guardiana que quedaba viva era Kadma.

Cornelia cerró los ojos y apretó el puño. El ruido de un papel siendo aplastado llegó hasta sus oídos y la Guardiana de la Tierra relajó sus músculos; mejor no destrozar la carta hasta que la viera Kadma. Porque eso es lo que Kadma iba a hacer con la carta: destruirla.

No importaba quien fuese Yan Lin quien había escrito la carta, la antigua Guardiana de la Tierra no quería saber nada de Kandrakar.


	25. 13, Cuando todo falla

**13. Cuando todo falla**

Cornelia observó como las Auramerias flotaban por encima de ella, ignorando las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. Como siempre, las cinco gotas de agua gigantes que representaban los poderes de las Guardianas. Detrás de ella se oyó la gran puerta que daba a la Sala de las Auramerias abrirse, Cornelia no se molestó en girarse a ver quién era. Después de tantos años con las otras Guardianas, era capaz de distinguir quién era quien por su mera presencia mágica.

– Las demás están empezando a preocuparse. Llevas aquí horas – le dijo Will.

– Mi marido acaba de morir, Will.

Will se sentó al lado de ella, con las rodillas pegadas contra su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos. Detrás de ella, sus alas se movieron con cierto nerviosismo.

– No es solo eso, ¿verdad? – dijo Will con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus rodillas –. Es también por lo de Sixtar. Esto lo hace más real.

En un principio convertirse cada una en un quinto de un nuevo ser no había sido un problema. Dejar de ser esa reina mágica gigante a la que Yan Lin había bautizado como Sixtar era tan sencillo como pensar en ello. El problema vino cuando descubrieron que no iban a envejecer indefinidamente.

Fue la primera vez que Yan Lin había lamentado haber renunciado a usar la parte de su poder que le habría permitido ver en el futuro. No era la primera vez que unas Guardianas se unían para formar un ser como Sixtar, pero esta vez había sido la primera vez que esas Guardianas habían tenido dentro de ellas los elementos en su forma más pura.

Nayla tenía razón cuando dijo que el Himerish había sido un poco extremo en sus medidas para enfrentarse a Dark Mother.

– Voy a ver morir a mi hija. Creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

– No tienes porque verla morir…

Cornelia se seco las lágrimas y se giro hacia Will.

– No voy a renunciar a mis poderes, Will. No me voy a ir.

– Las pruebas que nos llevaron a ser Sixtar… tu accediste a enfrentarte a ellas por nosotras. No tienes porque quedarte si no quieres.

– No lamento lo de Sixtar.

– Cornelia…

– Estaré bien – dijo Cornelia –. De todas formas, ni siquiera Nayla sabe si a estas alturas podemos renunciar a nuestros poderes sin morir en el proceso. Dice que los elementos están demasiado ligados a nosotras.

La Guardiana de la Tierra se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Había dejado a su hija con Kandor, y ya iba siendo hora de que fuera a recogerla para llevarla a casa.


End file.
